


A New Chapter

by Mandergee



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Missing Scene- S.O.S., Philinda Missing Scene, Spoilers for Season 2 finale, mention- Andrew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4103490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandergee/pseuds/Mandergee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Intended as a 'missing scene' for the Missing Scene Philinda challenge on Tumblr.</p><p>When Melinda asks for time off, concern has her visiting Coulson's office just to make sure she isn't needed...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers! Again. Just letting you know.
> 
> Just a short piece- a bit fluffy. 
> 
> Also: I didn't feel the proofreading vibe tonight, so I DO apologize for any glaring errors. I don't think there are any, but just to cover my bases...

“So my leaving _isn't_ a problem.” She stood back, surveyed the room as Coulson rifled through the papers on his desk, sling brushing against the edge and eliciting a soft groan from his lips. “Are you sure you don't need me?”

“I always need you.” He gestured with his arm _-_ what was  _left_ of it- and smiled wanly. “But Skye promises to hold down the fort until you get back, like she always does. And this time we don't have the alien writing to worry about...which is a plus, since I'm missing the hand I usually write with.”

“Something tells me that if you were still under the alien influence, a missing hand wouldn't get in the way.” Her own faint smile fell away, turned to a more serious expression as she stepped further into the room, closed the door softly behind her. “Phil, if you don't-”

“Melinda.” Her name was soft, only the fourth time she'd heard him speak it in more than that many years and he'd said it the same way he need the last time. But her head wasn't pressed against his chest and her tears didn't soak his shirt transparent, although she imagined they would have if she'd been there when his forearm was severed from his body. Mack had acted quickly and saved him, but the pain of seeing the bloody stump had taken her back to the missions when she'd almost lost him before, and the idea of it almost happening  _again_ had been enough to push her over the edge of caution. To push her to the point where she'd asked for time away. “You deserve this. You asked for it because you  _need_ it. Go. I'll be all right until you get back.”

“With everything?”

“Everything that matters.” As she paused in the center of the room he moved from behind the desk, reached out with his left hand to rest it on her shoulder and gently turn her to face him. “But you matter to me more than I've ever taken the time to tell you, and after what happened on that ship...I can't let you leave without saying it.”

“Saying what?” 

“I love you, Melinda.” It almost sounded unnatural, she thought, hearing her name twice in one day and all in the course of a few minutes- accompanied by the sensation of his palm as it moved to her cheek, warm and soft on her skin. “I couldn't let you go without saying it.”

“Because you thought I was leaving with Andrew.”

“And you're not?” His expression remained impassive, though Melinda thought she caught a glimmer of hope in his voice.

“No. He's seeing me off- going as far as Philadelphia. My mother owes him dinner, and he's planning to stay the night there before heading home again. He tells me you asked him to come back, help Skye with the new team?” At Coulson's nod she smiled, and saw the reflection in his eyes as obvious relief washed over his face. “You don't have anything to worry about, Phil. I'm coming home, and when I do...I don't intend for you to take on everything by yourself anymore. It's time the Director let his right hand do a little more work.”

“A missing hand joke from you?” The chuckle wasn't surprising- he'd been cracking jokes about his missing limb as a coping mechanism, Andrew had mentioned, and she'd expected one sooner or later. 

“Not at all.” As she let her own fingers weave through his, lowering the hand from her cheek and resting it over her heart, Melinda smiled. “I'm just saying that it's time I let you in, and it's time you let me do the same. When I get back...we're starting what we meant to, and I'm not letting you put it off anymore.”

“Well, then- I look forward to your coming home.”

“Not as much as I do.” She placed a gentle kiss against his lips, stepped back and let her fingers fall free to reach up and straighten his tie. “But you're right- I need this. And I love you too, Phil Coulson...so the sooner I leave, the sooner I get back. That means I'd better be going."  


“Don't stay away too long.” Her plan, Melinda reflected, had never been set in stone...and somehow she imagined that this new revelation would give her cause to solidify things a bit once she got on the road. And the sooner she left the sooner she  _could_ get back and begin what she'd always wanted to begin.

A new chapter of life, together with the man she'd fallen in love with years ago...after she closed a chapter of her own, first.


End file.
